


Aetes and Theseus

by DumpsterDiving101



Category: Politics - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumpsterDiving101/pseuds/DumpsterDiving101
Summary: A boy is reincarnated with full memories of all of his past lives. He thinks he's the only one- but he's not.Read until the end.





	

The first life they met in, He had a bad tremor in his hand and the other He pointed it out and laughed. He was named Theseus, and the other he was named Aetes. They learned in the same class, one of at least a dozen young boys like them, and when Theseus messed up when reciting, Aetes would make fun of him. 

Theseus ended up dying after fatal injuries from a bad fall- Aetes died of Maleria. 

That was supposed to be the end. 

Aetes' eyes had been shut by a mixture of the disease and the failed medication, but then he opened them again, to a bright light somewhere else. It was evening when he'd died- now it was mid afternoon. 

He was given different clothes, and slowly learned his new reality. He was named Hare- manliness. He didn't feel like Hare. 

Hare died in the ocean, his eyes pressed closed as seawater filled his lungs and salt bit at his skin. 

He woke in the desert. 

At the end of each life, his eyes were closed. Sometimes he died in his sleep, and his spirit would leave the body he had inhabited right away. Other times, he died from accidents, diseases, a stray arrow once. If his eyes were closed, he would stop seeing immediately. If his eyes were open, he'd see through his old body's eyes until someone closed them. 

Each life, he was born in a completely different body; Aetes was thin with dark, curly hair and hazel eyes, but Hare was much darker, with broader shoulders and strong legs. The only physical characteristic that remained the same was his shaking palms.

Then he'd open his eyes and be somewhere new, an infant in a new land, in a new time, starting over. 

No one knew what he was talking about when he mentioned something from a past life. Those memories were always foggy, but they were there. They were real. He never died, just was created in a new form. It was just him. 

And then it wasn't. 

It was in a boat that they met again. His name was Matthew- and his, the other his, was named Samuel. They were both traveling away from their lands to find something new, never expecting to find each other. 

It happened at the rails of the ship. A group of young men were gathered around, and one of them noticed his shaking hands- that is, Aetes' shaking hands, Hare's shaking hands, the boy who had been many names but was now known as Matthew- his shaking hands. And Samuel told them off, because he remembered another boy he had teased in another life for the same reason. 

There wasn't much fresh water in the middle of the ocean, so they drank beer from the barrels that were stacked on the ship. Samuel, the other him, drank too much and started ranting and raving about how he didn't care about poetry, and how maybe he didn't want to be a scholar, maybe he wanted to be a discus thrower but it wasn't like his dad cared what he wanted, and all the other boys found him mad, but Matthew knew what he was speaking about. Samuel began speaking one of the poems in Ancient Greek, and forgot the last line when Matthew finished it for him. 

'I recited those words over and over when I was dying," he said, in awe. "Where did you learn them?'

The others mocked him. 'Dying?' One said, 'how could you be dying if you're here now?' But the two boys, they knew. 

There was a storm, and Samuel didn't make it. Matthew wept the only person who understood what it was like to die and live in a new body, with the same memories. Old memories faded with time, but some things you just remembered. 

It wasn't until the Civil War when they met again. Matthew was a blacksmith, and Samuel was a messenger. Samuel noticed how his hands shook, and asked why he would do such intricate work with such tremors. Matthew told him how his hands shook in all his lives, and then they knew. 

They met each other again in three more lives, that makes ten each. At some point they had to ask why. No one else was like them, no one else remembered. 

When you have something in common with someone, then it is very, very easy to be around them, especially when it's something so huge that only two people share. After the tenth life they met, they no longer spawned in different parts of the world- they spawned only a mile away from each other. The eleventh time they died, they spawned within the same block as each other. The twelfth time, the same house. Thirteenth, the same room. Fourteenth, the same bed. 

They fell madly in love, and you would have too, if you'd spent so many centuries with one person. Samuel and Matthew, Theseus and Aetes. 

Fifteen was a bad number. The fifteenth life they lived, they were very wise, and renowned as philosophers, but something was wrong. Fifteen was a bad number. Fifteen was a bad number. 

After you spawn in the same bed as someone, what happens next? How much closer can you become? 

They grew old, very, very old together. Then, one night, Aetes and Theseus laid in bed together, and Aetes announced that he thought he was going to die. 

Theseus frowned. "I'll take care of you as a baby. I'll find someone to watch over you, and to watch over me, when I die and become a baby again."

Aetes shook his head. "You know this cycle won't continue." 

"No, it will. If it was going to have stopped, it would have at twelve. Twelve is a very important number, it would have ended them. Or thirty six. Perhaps it will end at thirty six." 

Aetes smiled up at his lover, whom he had loved for many, many centuries. "Goodbye, my love."

And then he died. And everything was silent for a long moment. 

He was right, Theseus thought as his eyes began to water. He really is gone. 

Then all of a sudden, there was a cry. Theseus bolted upright, and almost threw out his back jumping out of the bed. 

Thunder shook the building. "He was supposed to die now, but you're my OTP. You will both die after life 16." 

Thankful, Theseus wept, running to the middle of the room and scooping up the baby in his arms. "God has given us one more chance to be together. For that, I shall name you Joseph, God bless us!" He looked at the pale, squirmy baby in his arms. "Or maybe Joe, for short."

He took care of baby Joe for almost a full year, before he himself died. He spawned as a baby in the house next door, and they grew up only once more. Becoming child prodigies, always by each other's side. Theseus and Aetes were in love until the end. 

Maybe you've heard of them. They go by different names now; Barrack Obama, and Joe Biden.


End file.
